


Omnia vincit Amor

by a_lanart



Series: The O'Niall Chronicles [25]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title means 'love conquers all' but I liked the latin better, and it kind of seemed appropriate for an immortal who's been around since the Dark Ages. This fic kind of crosses over with the end of 'All in a Weeks Day' but it doesn't reference that one at all. It's also the first time I've written Siannon in the Trek universe for a while.</p><p>In this AU Voyager didn't get home in 2378, lots more people have been having kids on the ship, Janeway and Chakotay are an item and Siannon is in a stable, married relationship with B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim and Tom Paris. The story of how they got there, The Binding of Souls, is posted as part of the series here on AO3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Omnia vincit Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'love conquers all' but I liked the latin better, and it kind of seemed appropriate for an immortal who's been around since the Dark Ages. This fic kind of crosses over with the end of 'All in a Weeks Day' but it doesn't reference that one at all. It's also the first time I've written Siannon in the Trek universe for a while.
> 
> In this AU Voyager didn't get home in 2378, lots more people have been having kids on the ship, Janeway and Chakotay are an item and Siannon is in a stable, married relationship with B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim and Tom Paris. The story of how they got there, The Binding of Souls, is posted as part of the series here on AO3.

Title: Omnia vincit Amor  
Author: Aeron Lanart  
Genre: Highlander/Star Trek: Voyager crossover  
Rating: PG but does contain references to a multiple relationship so if such things offend, don't read!  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU for both Highlander and Voyager. No warnings/Spoilers otherwise.  
Disclaimer: Trekstuff is owned by Paramount/Viacom. Highlander stuff is owned by Davis/Panzer productions

~*~

Omnia vincit Amor

*

It's impossible to completely hide your feelings from someone when you are bound to them body and soul. It's worse than impossible when that bond is with 3 other people.

After Miral was born they were all aware of my awe and longing and bitter envy, but they did me the courtesy of not mentioning it and encouraged me to spend as much time with my bond-daughter as I wanted. And though I dreamed sometimes in the privacy of sleep that she was mine that was not mentioned either. They understood me only too well, knowing that the pain of being forever childless was something I couldn't help. And there it might have stayed in our strange four-way marriage; me watching B'Elanna have the children I couldn't to one or the other of the men who shared our bond, unable to completely suppress the yearning I had for a child of my own. Perhaps I should have realised that they would try to find a way around the problem; none of them are the types to take no for an answer after all, no matter that their individual approach to the problem may differ.

I cried when they told me their idea; the only thing that stopped me drowning in a sea of tears was the feelings of love and support that buoyed me in that storm of emotion. Soul bound we might have been, but I'd never fully appreciated how deep it went until that moment. I was humbled, liberated, ecstatic and completely and utterly astounded.

Then there were the practicalities to contend with, dealt with by the Doctor in his usual indomitable fashion, and I tried not to think about what might happen. The day we knew for sure I thought my heart would break with joy, but then of course we had to wait. Months and months of waiting, with us all sharing B'Elanna's mood swings, anxiety and happiness

Eventually, Elaine decided to join us; my precious and longed-for child, despite the fact it wasn't my body that bore her. We all fell in love with her instantly.

And now?

Now I look at the sleeping face of our little girl and sometimes wonder what I did to deserve this gift of life. For all she's genetically Tom and Harry's I can't help thinking that she looks a little like me. Maybe it's the colour of her eyes; they're almost more green than brown; or the fact that her hair is nearly the same colour as mine, even if it is as straight as a die like Harry's. The set of her features is all Harry but she has this particularly impudent smile that is just like Tom. She also has his build and her skin is more Celtic-fair than Asian-gold; but then I'm fairly long and lean and fairer skinned than he is, so no-one really notices that it's Tom she takes after and not me. To be quite honest, I don't think I'd care if she shouted her parentage with her looks, she'd still be our little girl, and just as dearly loved. Her life is the most treasured gift that Harry, Tom and B'Elanna have ever given me and the memory of it will far outlast her, and them, unless by an unforeseen freak occurrence I die first. In a way I almost think that would be better, I can't imagine anything worse than watching your own child grow old and die. And what will happen to her when we finally reach the alpha quadrant, and I'm catapulted unwillingly back into the Game? I try not to think of that.

However, these things are all in the future. For now, I am a mother and life is as uncomplicated as a baby's smile. I have been many things in my long life, but to be a mother after so many years is the most beautiful and powerful thing in the universe, and infinitely precious.


End file.
